


The Mayonnaise Fic

by IeroCutie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: #Smut, #frerard, #gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeroCutie/pseuds/IeroCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank share a rather unusual kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mayonnaise Fic

Frank entered the bedroom with the necessary supplies as Gerard prepared himself & laid in bed, waiting for him. Frank gave him that smug smile that always got Gerard going. He crawled up on the bed directly on top of Gerard and licked his jawline leading up to his ear and whispered, "Do you want me, baby?" Gerard gently thrust his hips upwards, rubbing against Frank's thigh. "Fuck yeah."  
Frank then lead a trail of kisses down his chest & stomach & to the top of his skinny jeans, unzipping them with his teeth. After pulling them off, Frank teased Gerard with one long lick down his cock.   
Frank then reached over to the nightstand, where the supplies lay. He unscrewed the jar and Gerard moaned with anticipation as he sensed the sour smell of the mayonnaise. Frank took a small amount of it in his hands and rubbed it onto Gerard's cock, and licked it off. Gerard was already about to cum, but he knew he would be punished if he came before Frank was inside him.   
"Please.. I- I can't wait any longer" Gerard whimpered.   
Frank chuckled to himself seeing how desperate Gerard was. He turned him over on his knees and kneeled behind him, ripping off his own skinny jeans and boxers because he was about to explode himself. He lubed himself up with the mayonnaise and pushed his way in. Gerard's moans and whimpers were turning him on even more. He dipped his finger in the mayo and ran it down Gee's back, then used it to jack him off from the front. Frank could barely give a warning when he suddenly exploded inside of Gerard, leaving a mixture of mayonnaise and cum all over his ass. Gerard then came all over Frank's hand, and Frank demanded that Gerard lick all of the remains off. They collapsed next to each other on the bed, panting.   
"Definitely the best quickie we've had." Frank said with a smile. "Now come on baby, let's go get cleaned up for the concert".


End file.
